Madness takes its Toll
by tomboy0219
Summary: OK, so, my take on the film, based in modern times and set a few years before the film starts. Follows pretty much every character    Although Columbia is my favourite :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This starts when Columbia is about…14/15 in high school. Any OOCness is cause her character changes dramatically, kay? Bare with me on this one ;)**

*****Columbia POV*****

I moved as quickly as I could with an armful of books, which wasn't very fast, unfortunately for me, making sure to cast my gaze anywhere but on the group of boys gathered around an old motorcycle which I recognized instantly. Eddie Scott, nephew to the only really successful person in the whole town, Dr. Everett Scott. He's the reason Eddie got away with owning a motorbike at 15, no one wanted to anger Dr. Scott… except Eddie. Eddie was one of your typical popular students at my school; drinking, smoking, doing drugs and just generally causing trouble. Or headaches, in my case.

I never got why it was so fun to pester me, out of everyone in the school… I mean, I never really reacted - I didn't want to get into trouble. I guess it was just me being such a goodie-two-shoes that he found so hilarious. I couldn't understand why. Was it so weird that I wanted a future outside of this dreary little town that didn't involve stealing money to buy alcohol and drugs? I was a straight-A student with a great future ahead of me, I didn't see any reason to change that!

My tactics of avoiding eye-contact didn't work, of course I knew they wouldn't - they never did. Eddie and his pathetic little "gang" would never pass up on an opportunity to annoy me. It was just what I expected, what I was used to; cat-calls, wolf-whistles and just generally being vulgar teenage boys. "Hey Columbia, where're you goin' to?" I recognized Eddie's voice above the jeering and shouting, but I ignored him, picking my pace up as much as I could so as to get into the school as fast as possible. I was seriously wishing that I had taken the long way round the school rather than the short-cut through the yard. 'Damn my locker for being at the other end of the school ta the study halls' I cursed to myself.

"Come on babe, forget that lame study club of yours, hang out with us for a while." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I hated him calling me 'babe'. In fact, I hated him talking to or about me at all. I heard him mutter something to his friends. I paused for a split-second when I heard them laughing and muttering encouragements to him. 'What're they up ta?' I wondered to myself, worried. Eddie's ideas always meant trouble for me.

I glanced back over my shoulder quickly, and saw Eddie get up off his bike and put away what looked like a knife which he'd apparently been cleaning his nails with, and start walking towards me. Dammit! I started moving towards the school again, practically running now. "Wait up, babe." Eddie called from behind me, laughing. I reached the study hall and sighed in relief. I tried to shift all my books into one arm so I could open the door, nearly dropping some in the process.

"Allow me." Eddie had caught up with me. He opened the door and stood back, almost as if he had manners. I glared at him and stalked off to my normal seat up the front of the room, hoping he'd go back to his gang. But I had never been a lucky person. Instead, he followed me and took the seat directly behind me. I turned to glare at him again, "What're ya playin' at Eddie? Leave me alone!" He leant back in his chair, putting his feet up on his desk and grinned. "Not doin' anything to you, am I? Just sitting behind you." I contemplated moving seats, but just then the teacher came in to supervise us. I gave him one more icy look, before turning around and starting my homework for the evening.

We had only been at it five minutes when I felt something hitting the back of my chair, I guessed quite easily that it was the foot of the idiot sitting behind me. Of course I knew the only reason he'd followed me in here was to annoy me, but still. I tried ignoring him, but when he kicked my chair hard enough for it to move, I looked back over my shoulder at him, "Cut it out!" I hissed, but he just grinned his infuriating cocky smile at me and kicked my chair even harder. I groaned and went back to my work. Not wanting to get in trouble for talking, he wasn't worth it.

Eventually the kicking stopped, so I figured that he'd gotten bored. Then I felt something hitting the back of my head. Reaching back I found a little ball of paper. Great, I could see where this was going. After a while I couldn't work, I was too tense, trying to hold back my anger - I had a really short fuse, but it rarely showed as no one talked to me enough to anger me, just Eddie. I knew he was just waiting for that moment when I'd snap and it wasn't going to take long at this rate.

Finally I just couldn't hold it back any longer. "What the HELL is you're problem?" I shouted, jumping out of my seat and glaring at him, which he, apparently, found hilarious. The teacher turned to me, "Columbia, is there a problem?" I didn't answer, I thought it was pretty darn obvious that there was a problem, otherwise I wouldn't be shouting, steam practically coming out of my ears! When I didn't answer she continued, "Well then, I advise you to sit back down and relax."

Eddie was loving this, he had one of those huge, dopey grins on his face. I had never really been in trouble before, so I guess he was hoping that I'd get sent to the principal or something. I took one look at the teacher before shaking my head, "No, I'm leaving." I gathered up my books and walked off quickly, tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I was so embarrassed. I heard the laughter start before the door had even closed behind me. Why did my life have to suck so badly?

**A/N OK, so this is my first fanfic and its for the rocky horror picture show, which i am totally obsessed with! Columbia, Frank and Eddie are my favourites, so this will mainly be focusing around them, however there will be a good bit of the other characters as well, and its not all from Columbia's point of view, either. This is kinda my take on the story, starting about 5 years before the movie starts. Dunno where it will stop, end of movie or shock treatment. Will prob start a new FF for shock treatment though, so don't worry if you hate it, there wont really be any reference to it anyway!Now, explanations! Yeah, I'm putting her in school with Eddie, cause I just cant picture her cheating on Frankie with just anyone, so i thought id put a little history between the moment she is a total goodie-two-shoes, which i know is out of character, but her personality changes as she grows throughout the story, don't worry, I'm not totally re-writing rocky! Lolz.I dunno how often Ill post new chapters, cause I have exams soon enough and i have to study. Yeah, like Columbia was trying to do until Eddie (who is strangely like a fat idiot in my class, at this point) decided to... intervene!Please let me know what you think so far, please? Any spellings, grammar mistakes, critiques and suggestions will be very much appreciated! And yes, I write short chapters, get over it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Forgot to mention, this is set in modern times, cause I don't know what it was like to live in America then (or now, as a matter of fact -.-). (A/N from the future – actually, ignore that. It is in the 60s/70s XP don't want to take this out, cause when I mention it later, it would look weird!) Also, please excuse all the Irish/ British/ non-American sayings. Lol, I dunno how you speak over there!**

*****Eddie's POV*****

Columbia hadn't talked to me since I followed her to her stupid after-school study. Actually, I hadn't really seen her all week. Guess she'd been avoiding me even more than usual, which sucked, school was boring without someone to drive insane, and she was so easy to piss off. We'd tried finding someone else to entertain us, but it just wasn't the same. It wasn't as funny without her stupid high-pitched voice and her child-like tantrums. I never thought I'd ever actually miss her… or, at least, miss the chance to annoy her. That's why I came up with the best plan ever. Well, when I say 'I', I mean me and my mates. That's why I was pulling up outside the towns orphanage on my bike on Friday night, the evening before the Halloween disco.

The orphanage was owned by a scrawny old woman called Ms. Skarrow, who I nicknamed 'The Scarecrow' when I was about ten. Guess it showed just how awesome I've always been that the name stuck. She looked like a fucking scarecrow! Thin, bony arms and legs, pointed chin and nose and grey, bristly, hay-like hair. Like I said, a fucking scarecrow. Everyone called her that now, or, at least, everyone except Columbia. But she'd fucking jump off a cliff if that was the only way to have nothing what-so-fucking-ever to so with me, so she didn't count.

I walked up to the massive front doors on the building and knocked. No fucking doorbell, woman was living in a different century! Probably didn't even have a TV. The doors creaked open slowly, and The Scarecrow herself stuck her head out, glaring when she recognized me. Guess Columbia had been giving out about me. 'Ah well,' I thought, 'this'll just make it more interesting.' "'Sup, Ms. Skarrow? Columbia here?" I grinned up at her. "Yes." Her voice was sharp, almost like she didn't want to talk to me. I rolled my eyes, "Well can I talk to her?" She raised her eyebrows, even more suspicious of me now. "I am perfectly aware of what happened last Monday, Edward Scott, and I do not believe Columbia wishes to speak to you." I hated the way she talked; so stuck-up, like she was some sort of fucking royalty! "Eddie," I corrected her, "and look, 'bout what happened in study, it was just a misunderstanding, an overreaction. But I wanna make it up to her, that's why I'm here."

She pursed her lips, contemplating, before turning on her heel and stalking back into the house. I heard some hushed voices, two, from what I could pick up. One was The Scarecrows, the other was pretty high-pitched, so I assumed it was Columbia. The whispering stopped, and The Scarecrow appeared at the door again, "Watch what you say." I smirked at her obvious contempt for me. Then Columbia appeared at the door, she was in what I hoped were her pyjamas - cause otherwise she had a really bad fashion sense - and a weird hat-thing that looked like Mickey Mouse ears.

"Hey, what's with the ears?" Not the nicest greetings, but whoever said I was nice? She glanced up for a second, before quickly pulling them off and throwing them behind the door. She actually seemed kinda upset. "Nothin. Whatcha want Eddie? Haven't ya ruined my life enough already?" OK, now she looked really upset. I sighed, "Wanna talk to you bout something, can I, um, come in?" I asked, uncertainly. She bit her lip, before stepping back, "Fine, but be quick." I winked at her as I passed, and she sighed, God I missed pissing her off.

She walked over to the stairs and sat down, "Well?" she asked, expectantly. I sat on the stair beside her, and watched as she tried to move as far away from me as possible "You doin anything tomorrow evening?" She looked up at me, totally caught off-guard. "Huh?" I laughed slightly at her confusion. "Are. You. Doing. Anything. Tomorrow. Night." I said slowly, as if she didn't speak English. She frowned at me, "I'm not an idiot, Eddie. I heard what ya said the first time. And no, not that I know of, why? Not content with annoying me in school? Wanna follow me on weekends now as well?" God, she hated me. I grinned, "Sweet, then you're free to go to the disco with me." Her eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth a few times before coming up with the words she wanted to say, "You're jokin, right? Please tell me this is some kind of stupid prank ya came up with!" I shook my head, still grinning.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I GO WITH YOU?" I wondered how one question could piss her off so much? "Relax, babe." "Do not call me 'babe', Eddie!" she interrupted me. "Just for a while? It'll be fun babe, trust me." I ignored her interruption, which seemed to irritate her even more. "Why?" I thought for a while, trying to come up with an answer. "Dunno, just come on. You need to loosen up anyway, give the studying a break." "No." Her answer sounded final, but I wasn't going to give up. "Come on, everyone's going, so it wouldn't even really be like a date or anything!" "No." "Please?" "No!" This went on for quite a while, can't really remember how long, but eventually she snapped, "If I go with ya, will you leave me alone after that?" she asked, desperately. I smirked, "Course. After the disco if you tell me you never wanna see me again, I will leave you alone." She nodded in defeat, "Fine, now get out of here." I got up and opened the door, before I left though I turned around to face her, and winked, "I'll pick you up at eight…babe" "Argh!" I heard her let out a frustrated cry, and then slam the door behind me. This disco was going to be hilarious.

**A/N OK, the second chapter of my RHPS fanfic, and its from Eddie's point of view! Yay! Which is really fun to write as, Lol. And he curses a lot XD OK, so 'The Scarecrow' is like, the only proper character in this that I own, and she'll only be in it until about... chapter 6. Lolz, i have the whole thing planned out in the back of my copy XD Even the years! But yeah, as I mentioned, i dunno what it was like back then, so its set now-ish. This being in about, 2003/04. (A/N from the future – this is now set about '68) And any tips/ critiques are welcome, especially if its on how you speak in America, cause otherwise they'll end up being Irish XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Yay, another update, lolz. Sorry I took so long, but I have exams - like **_**really**_** important exams - plus, this is the disco, and I had never been to a disco until about a week ago, so I wanted to wait until then ^^ Yeah, anyhoo, usual disclaimer, etc etc. All hail Richard!**

*****Eddie's POV*****

I pulled up outside The Scarecrow's orphanage at eight Saturday evening. This was going to be brilliant! I was wearing my favourite leather jacket and a pair of my old jeans. I wondered idly what Columbia would be wearing, not that it mattered of course. I made my way up to the door and knocked. A little nervous, for some reason.

The door flew open, Columbia was more than a little nervous it seemed. "I'm not going! Please don't make me go! Please!" She begged me, the second the door swung open enough for her to see me properly. She sounded absolutely terrified. I smirked, "Come on babe, we have a deal. No chickening out now." She groaned but nodded, taking one last longing glance back into the building, before following me back down the drive. Muttering something 'bout not calling her babe.

She hesitated when she saw my bike, "I don't, I mean do I? Do we…" Her voice trailed off, concerned. I was already on the bike, I glanced back over my shoulder at her and smirked, "No chickening out, remember? Get on the back, you'll have to hang on to me." I winked at her. "Oh, and try not to fall off and die, ok?" I added as an afterthought. She swallowed audibly and gave me a contemptuous glare before doing as I said, but not without muttering "I'm gonna kill ya for this, Eddie." I chuckled and shook my head, "Gotta survive the ride first babe. Hang on tight!" I felt her grip around my waist tighten. Glancing back at her I could see the terror in her eyes, "Just hang on, you'll be fine." I promised her, without really knowing why I was bothered. She nodded, but still looked unconvinced.

Luckily, it was a short journey, one of the - very few - good things bout living in a small town; everything was near everything else. Columbia jumped off the bike the second it stopped moving, she looked pretty shaken-up. "Don't worry, we're getting a cab back." I assured her. She looked up at me, confused, and I winked. Time for step two of my brilliant plan - step one had been getting her to come with me in the first place, which I wasn't sure she would do. I walked to the bouncer, one of my friends, "'Sup man? How's the night lookin?" He glanced over at me, waving a giggling group of girls into the disco. "Eddie? I was wondering if you were gonna make it. I heard you were…" he noticed Columbia behind me. I grinned, "Yep." He laughed, "Good luck man. Go on, no charge for a mate and his, erm, date?" I saw Columbia glaring at him, blushing slightly, out of the corner of my eye. "Come on babe, we have a disco to go to." Turning her glare on me, she hissed "I _told _you not ta call me that!" I just smiled and led the way in.

"Unless you wanna get lost, take my hand." I advised her, pausing by the doors. She raised her eyebrows at me questioningly. I opened the doors in response, and saw her eyes widening at the mass of people jumping around, making out and staggering about drunk. I didn't wait for a response from her, but the second I started to move towards the crowd, I felt her hand close around mine. I headed straight for the back of the room; my normal seat. We got stopped a few times on the way, apparently word had spread that I was bringing Columbia Ansalong, goody-goody of the century, to the disco.

"Have a seat babe" I grinned at her, indicating to an empty table. It wasn't, technically, my seat. I mean, it wasn't reserved for me, or anything, but you know, being the god that I am, I just get these little perks. Columbia practically collapsed into a chair and buried her face in her hands, "Why am I here? Why are ya makin me do this?" She sounded desperate. Jeeze, the fun hadnt even started yet! I saw a friend of mine at a nearby table with a couble of hot girls, I winked at them and beckoned him over. "Chris, get us a couple of the usual, yeah? Time to get this night started!" I kept my voice down, so Columbia wouldn't hear me. Not entirely necessary with the music. "Dude, your fucking insane! She's never gonna -" "Just go, man! I'll pay you back later."

Columbia looked up, suspiciously, as Chris walked off, "What're ya up ta?" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, looking away again. There were two reasons I always sat here. One, was that it was far away from all the speakers, so you could actually here yourself think. Two, well, it was right next to the bar! "Good luck, mate." Chris laughed, as he placed the two drinks on the table, "You'll need it!" He left on that confident note, probably back to his dates. I slip one of the beers over to Columbia, who was looking at it as if it was about to bite her.

"What? Never had a drink before?" I asked her, already knowing her answer. "No, and I'm not gonna start now, Eddie." I shrugged, I still had time. I figured if I could keep her talking long enough she might get distracted enough and forget what was in the glass… or at least get thirsty enough to not care anymore. "so, you're an orphan?" Fuck, I was terrible at starting conversations. She stared at me like she couldn't believe I was actually stupid enough to ask her that. "No, I just live in an orphanage for the fun of it!" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Don't you have _any_ family?" I asked, honestly interested, for some reason. "Course I do. Couple of Aunts in Australia, a cousin in England… cant stay with 'em though. They all have kids." She said this as though it were a valid excuse to not live with her family. I guess my confusion showed, as she decided to elaborate. "What, Eddie the Great hasn't noticed I don't exactly fit in with anyone? My cousins and I don't get on, we cant stand each other, actually. That's why I stayed here with Ms. Skarrow, rather than go live with them."

Columbia stared at me for a few seconds, before laughing sadly and shaking her head. "Why the heck am I telling you this? Like you care!" I wasn't sure what to say to that. If I told her I did care I'd seem weak, but if I said I didn't I'd just look like a asshole, which I was, but still! I tried to think of something witty or intelligent to say to keep the conversation going, "You know, every time there's an awkward moment, a gay baby is born." I told her, matter-of-factly. Gay babies? Really? What the fuck was wrong with me? Columbia just stared at me, a look of total disbelief on her face, I couldn't help laugh at it. "God I wish I had a camera; you should see the look on your face! Priceless!" My laughter trailed off into another awkward silence.

"So…" I wasn't sure I wanted to try initiating the conversation again, I was totally fucking everything up tonight. "You obviously know everything about me, since, like, everyone knows about me. But what about you? All I know, actually, all anyone knows, is that you're the weird, quiet one at the front of the class with the funny voice!" I figured that was always a safe bet when talking to girls; ask them about themselves. Course, I had to add some insults, for Columbia's sake! She rolled her eyes, "What else is there? Since my parents and sister died, that's kinda just who I am." "well, its that or we go back to the gay babies!" I prompted. She sighed, "Fine. Since, apparently, the popular guy has run out of thins to say, I'll talk." She hesitated for a while, before continuing, uncertainly.

"My parents moved to America before I was born, they were from Australia originally. My sister, Michaela, was eight years older than me. We'd been at Disneyland, it was on the way back…" Her eyes were filling with tears, I actually felt sorry for her. I was about to tell her that it was ok, she didn't have to talk about it, when she got that 'sure what the hell' lookin her eyes, and took a long drink from the glass in front of her. It was my turn for disbelief now, added to by the fact that she didn't seem to mind the taste of the beer, actually she seemed to quite like it.

Without looking at me, she continued, with more confidence. "We were at a junction. Another car broke the lights. Dad and Kayla were killed on impact, Mom died in hospital a few hours later. I was…lucky, I guess. I was the furthest away from the point of impact, so I got away with a broken collar bone and a few bruises and cuts." She continued to drink as she talked, seemingly not bothered by it anymore. "look, I'm really sorry 'bout your family" I told her, honestly. She shook her head, "Ya know, the reasons I've been gettin such hell from ya and your friends were cause of their deaths. Kayla was fourteen when she died; great student, model sister. There was always so much pressure on her ta live up ta everyone's expectations. A great dancer, too. She was considering goin ta a dance academy. Ballet. Our parents were so proud of her. When they were gone, all of them, I felt like I had ta make up for it somehow. I studied constantly in school, as soon as my collar bone was fixed I took up tap dancing. I just had to live up to her, even after she died. _Especially _after she died."

Chris had seen our two empty glasses by this stage, and brought over two more drinks. He nodded at me, impressed. I felt guilty as hell though. All the crap we'd put Columbia through, without even stopping to think about. Fuck, I'd never even really thought of her as another person up until now. I felt like shit. "Those ears.." I began, cautiously, "Mickey Mouse ears, right? You were wearing them yesterday. You got them in Disneyland that day, didn't you?" She nodded, sadly. "Thy were Kayla's. They're all I have left of her now."

I changed the subject after that. Talking about anything other than family, Disneyland or death. As we talked, we drank. And as we drank, I got more drinks from the bar, or Chris. Whichever was more convenient at the time. She wasn't complaining. After about the fourth…or fifth? She had changed completely; her face was kinda flushed and she laughed at just about everything. Her confidence was way up too. I kinda liked this Columbia, she was good fun to talk to, if a little annoying with the high-pitched laughter. Couple more beers and she was totally out of it. I wasn't holding out too bad, I was well used to drinking by now. Been doing it for years.

I heard the music change. "Come on," I grabbed Columbia's hand, pulling her up, "I fucking love this song!" She giggled and stumbled after me onto the dance floor. We joined the hundreds of other drunken idiots jumping around, laughing, just having a good time! Considering how drunk she had, and the fact she could hardly walk straight, she had pretty good moves. 'Did she mention something about her and dancing earlier?' I wondered idly to myself. I figured it didn't really matter, and just jumped around like everyone else with two left feet, which was most people there.

"Ok guys, we're gonna play something a bit slower for a change." the DJ announced. Columbia grinned at me, breathing hard from the dancing. I smiled at her and took her hands, slowly pulling her towards me. I didn't really know why I was doing this, was it the music or the alcohol? Probably both, I decided. Either way, I was dancing with Columbia, my arms around her waist, hers around my neck. And we were happy. I let myself forget about my original plans for embarrassing her, I just couldn't bring myself to do it to her now.

Eleven o'clock, and the bouncers were rounding everyone up and kicking them out. The night air was freezing after being crammed in a room with hundreds of people, dancing. I noticed Columbia shivering, all she had was a t-shirt. I shrugged off my leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders, leaving my arm around her. She smiled up at me, gratefully. I knew I was too drunk to drive, and she was probably too drunk to hang on to me for the whole journey back. Luckily, I had planned this much, at least, and called a cab before I had even picked her up earlier.

Outside the orphanage she went to give me my jacket back. "Hang onto it, you can give it back on Monday." I told her. She nodded and smiled at me again, "Thanks. See ya, then?" I nodded at her, "Yeah, see you. Hope you don't get too much hell from The Scarecrow, now." She looked slightly worried at this, like she just realised she'd have to get past The Scarecrow, drunk! I laughed, "Good luck" "Gee, thanks Eddie!" She rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, you know." She laughed at me, "I doubt you even know what that means!" With that she stumbled out of the cab and up the driveway to the orphanage. I didn't envy her, facing The Scarecrow's wrath and a killer hangover in the morning, no doubt, after the amount she had to drink. I had my own problems though. Firstly, I'd have to walk back to get my bike tomorrow, or get someone to drive me over so I could ride it back. Secondly, what the fuck would I tell the guys in school on Monday? This night definitely did not go as planned.

**A/N Wow, a little longer than my normal chapters, eh? Lolz, yeah. 6 ½ pages! My normal length is 2 o_o Haha, I know I should really work on making them longer XD OK, so, I hope this was OK. But it was kinda hard to write, since, like I said, I've only been to one disco and that was last week. And I've never had so much as a taste of alcohol, let alone gotten drunk, which is the main reason this was from Eddies POV. I dint wasn't to write as a drunk Columbia! Lolz, yeah. Were back with her next though, yay! But I'm starting to like Eddie a little more, which is a good thing. It means I can stop basing him off asshole in my class, and start just writing him as I see fit ^^ Actually, really weird story bout that. Kay, so ya know how I was kinda basing Eddie & Columbia off Me & Asshole at the start? Well, said Asshole came over to me the other day in school, and was all like, "Hey babe, you going to the disco Friday?" I was like o_O WTF? Did he just call me babe? It was SO weird! Haha, yeah, anyway… review? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N What's this, an update? OMFG! Sorry, I've been really busy… kinda… not really, I guess. OK, so I have no excuse whatsoever, except I'm a professional procrastinator ^^ But yeah, to make up for it, I have two, that's right, TWO chapters today :D And I really hope they're good. Anyway, please review, it means a lot. ****J**** RHPS belongs to Richard O'Brien, so no suing please!**

*****Columbia's POV*****

I opened my eyes slightly, before hurriedly squeezing them closed again. God, why was the room so bright? I groaned and pulled the covers up over my head, wondering what the heck was wrong with me. I heard hushed laughter from the other side of the room, where two of the four beds were. "Mornin Squeaky, how's the head?" I groaned again, "Shut up, Danielle." Suddenly last night came flooding back to me; the drinking, the dancing, what on earth had I been thinking? Oh, yeah, I hadn't been thinking. How much had I had to drink? Well, judging by the crippling hangover, quite a lot.

The other girls were laughing again. Why did everyone else find my life hilarious? I finally decided to brave the light yet again, although about two seconds later I wished that I hadn't. I saw my three room-mates sitting on two of the beds, drinking… something. They looked pretty bad, and I suspected I looked ten times worse.

Sarah beckoned me over, "Get your butt over here, Squeaky." I hated that nickname, almost as much as Eddie calling me 'Babe'. I got up anyway, shielding my eyes from the light. She picked up another cupful of the weird drink and handed it to me. It looked horrible. I looked at them, suspiciously, "What is this?" Sarah rolled her eyes, "A hangover cure." She said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And why does it look like bloody eggs?" I asked, still not convinced. "Cause there's eggs in it. And tomato sauce. But don't think about what's in it, or you'll never drink it." Now that I believed.

I raised the cup to my lips, hesitantly, and took a sip. It tasted even worse than it looked. I spat it back into the cup, coughing.. "What in God's name was that? Its terrible!" Danielle shrugged, "Whatever." She pulled the cup out of my hand and downed it in one. Honestly, that girl is disgusting. I shook my head in disbelief, and walked back to my bed, collapsing onto it. "Seriously though, what is in it?" I asked, curiously, sitting up. Sarah laughed, "Olive oil, egg yolk, salt, pepper, tomato sauce, Tabasco sauce and vinegar." I felt sick. I shuddered and lay back on the bed.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps on the stairs. "The Scarecrow!" "Fuck, hide that crap." "Fucking bitch, she has the worst timing." I watched as they grabbed a jug full of the nasty drink and shoved it inside a hollowed out teddy-bear, and shoved the bear into the bottom cupboard of the bookshelves in our room. Just then the door opened and Ms. Skarrow stepped in, looking everyone up and down.

"Well girls, I have to say you all look terrible. Why are you not ready, though? Have you forgotten you have Sunday school today? You have one hour, get a move on." This was met with a chorus of 'Yes, Ms. Skarrow' from all four of us, as she stepped back outside and closed the door behind her. The second the door closed behind her, the other girls started complaining. They hated going to Sunday School, especially the morning after a disco. It had never bothered me, until now. But now I understood why it annoyed them so much. It would have been bad enough trying to sit through a sermon, but this too? Torture!

Soon enough, everyone was dressed and filing out the door. We saw Ms. Skarrow watching us from the top of the stairs. She stopped me as I was walking past, holding out a glass of water and an aspirin. I looked up at her and she smiled softly, "I think I was a bit too harsh on you last night. It was that boy's fault, more than yours. I just hope you've learned your lesson from this." I smiled back at her and nodded, "Thanks Ms. Skarrow." I took the water and aspirin gratefully, remembering last night.

"Columbia Ansalong, what on earth… Are you drunk?" I laughed and stumbled a bit, "Nah, I only had a teensy bit ta drink." I held my thumb and index finger about a centimetre apart in front of my face, and burst out laughing. I almost fell, but Ms. Skarrow caught me, "Nice save, Ms. S." She set me back on my feet and glared at me, "Just how much did you have to drink, you stupid girl? What were you thinking? I thought you were different to the others. Here I was worried about your safety with that boy, and you're out getting drunk! Get up to your room, I don't want to look at you, at the moment!" My mood changed instantly, I wasn't laughing anymore, I was just seriously mad, "God, why are ya always such a stuck-up bitch?" I turned and stormed up the stairs, catching myself every few steps when I tripped.

I shuddered at the memory, "Yeah, well I wasn't exactly innocent I guess. I'm really sorry bout what I said, Ms. Skarrow." I glanced up at her shyly, but she just shook her head, "It was going to happen eventually, I just hope it doesn't happen again." I nodded and followed the others down to the kitchen, but I really didn't have the appetite for breakfast. I realised, with a start, that everyone under eighteen would be at Sunday School… including Eddie. Well damn!

I let the others file into the room before me, I really didn't need to deal with _him_ today. Or ever, preferably. I heard loud, irritating laughter as I entered the room. It was really hurting my head, despite the aspirin. I scanned the room for the source, and found it easily. Eddie and his gang. I should have known. "Guys, seriously, you should have seen her; it was hilarious." The laughter got louder, and I wondered who they were talking about, although I was pretty sure I knew.

"She was totally hammered! Dancing on the tables and everything, if you could even call it dancing!" I was 100% sure who they were talking about now, and I couldn't believe him. I'd thought, well I don't really know what I'd thought, but I didn't think he'd do this!

I tried blocking out whatever it was he was saying and searched the bibles on the desk in front of me, trying to find the one with my name on it. After checking all of them I found it, right at the bottom, of course. They still hadn't noticed me, they were too busy laughing at that fat idiot's impression of me… CRYING? What on earth? Just what were they saying about me? Judging my the looks on their faces, I didn't want to know.

I made my way over to an empty desk, as far away from them as possible, and opened the book in front of me, trying to find a passage that would encourage me to _not_ jump up right now and attempt to murder him. Which I was sorely tempted to do; I had had just about enough of him and the hell he gave me.

"Well! Speak of the devil, guys; look who it is!" I recognised the voice of one of the girls who hung around with the gang, being passed from one to the other. Yeah, one of _those_ girls. I glared at her and she smirked back at me, evilly. The guys had looked up and seen me now, and apparently seeing me in the room was the funniest thing they'd ever seen. "Hey Squeaky! How's the hangover?" "Give us a dance, Squeaks!" "Careful lads, she might start crying again!"

I tried ignoring them and focusing on my bible, and trust me, ignoring a gang of idiot shouting at you is really hard to do with a splitting headache. I stayed there as long as I could, pretending to ignore them, but eventually it got too much. The comments were getting ruder, more embarrassing, and I could feel my cheeks burning, which only encouraged them.

I knew I was about to cry, and I refused to give them that satisfaction. I jumped out of my seat and sprinted out the door. I heard someone get up to follow me as the door was closing, accompanied by shouts of "Go on, Ed!" Great, he was the last thing I needed. I couldn't let myself cry, not with him following me, anyway. I ran, trying to get away, but he kept up easily. Apparently he was fitter than he looked. "Babe, hold up. Please, let me explain!"

That did I for me, I turned on him "Don't call me 'babe' Eddie!" I winced at the volume of my own voice, and brought it down to an angry hiss. "Don't make it sound like ya actually care about me, cause we both know ya don't!" He looked taken-aback. I guess he hadn't realised there was an actual reason for me hating the stupid little pet-name, except to be awkward. But I really hated him acting like he cared about me, when he had made it clear time and time again that he didn't.

I felt the tears escape, great. Second time this week that he'd made me leave the room, crying. He seemed to be quite good at that. "Come on, babe. Don't be like this, just let me explain. I didn't really tell them anything, it's not what it seemed like!" I laughed, bitterly. Yeah, maybe he didn't tell them anything that _actually_ happened, but I knew he made up stuff that was a lot worse than me laughing at all of his stupid jokes. "Ya seriously expect me ta believe that? I heard what ya were saying, what all of ya were saying. You are the cruellest person I've ever met Edward Scott, and I hate ya! Do you hear me? I hate ya!"

I tried to calm myself down, which I had never been great at, but serious headaches call for serious consideration. I shook my head, "I thought ya agreed ta leave me alone, anyway?" He looked at me, confused. "When?" I sighed impatiently, "When you asked me out ta the disco on Friday. Ya said you'd leave me alone afterwards. So leave me alone!" He shrugged, "Oh yeah, I lied!"

I tried to stop the tears from overflowing again, to hide the unexplainable impact that those words had had on me. "Yeah, ya seem ta be an expert at that." I thought I saw a look of hurt flash across his face, but it was gone as suddenly as it appeared, so I assumed I'd imagined it. I didn't really care, or so I told myself. I turned and walked off, no way could I face anything else today; I was going back to bed.

**Woo! So, that's the first one today up. What do you all think? Please tell me, I need reviews, advice, help! Lolz. Especially since I've never drank before, so I've never had a hangover before. And going by internet info is great, but its not as good as first hand stuff. So I found that hangover cure on the internet, it was the most disgusting one I could find:**

**1 part olive oil,**

**1 raw egg yolk**

**Salt and pepper**

**1-2 tablespoons of Tabasco and Worcestershire sauce**

**Some lemon juice/vinegar.**

**Yeah, sounds rotten, doesn't it? I wasn't brave enough to try and make it XD I have to say a big thank you to my friend who helped me out whit this and the next chapter, Frizzy Lizzie. I re-worded most of her stuff, but she gave me a few great ideas and helped me find that recipe XD OK, I gotta go eat some cake and start typing up the next chapter ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A?N Yup, I told you there were gonna be two today ^^ I know, I know, I'm awesome XD no if only that were true for my writing… D': Ah well, review, please? And don't sue, Richard owns it. :)**

***Eddie's POV***

I am such an idiot. There weren't many times I had the opportunity to say that, but this was definitely one of them. I had spent the whole day trying to get a chance to talk to Columbia, but she'd been avoiding me like the plague, which was impressive, considering we were in most of the same classes. Of course, I couldn't blame her for avoiding me, I'd been a total asshole to her for almost ten years now, and yesterday I'd gone way too far.

I don't even know why I said all that stuff, I knew they had been expecting a good laugh, but did I have to make the stories so bad? She had seemed really hurt yesterday, and I totally understood why. Something had changed at the disco, I'm sure we'd both felt it. Whether it was when we were dancing, or before then, when she'd confided in me about her past, her family. There was trust, and I'd totally fucked everything up. I was an idiot.

Finally I heard the bell ring; school was over. I made my way over to Columbia's block of lockers as quickly as I could, but kept my distance. She'd stopped going to study after last Monday - again, my fault - so I knew I had plenty of time to talk to her. It was getting to listen that would be the challenge. I watched as she packed her bag and scanned the hallway nervously, before looking out a window. It was raining, well, pouring really. She bit her bottom lip and stared out into the rain, like she was trying to make a difficult decision, before quickly pulling a jacket out of her locker and pulling it on.

I realized that it was mine, the jacked I'd given her on Saturday evening. She must have brought it in to give back to me, but couldn't bring herself to talk to me. Fuck, was I really that bad? I knew the answer to that; yeah, I really was. The jacket was way too big for her, and it would be obvious whose it was if anyone actually looked at it properly, but everyone seemed focused on just getting out of the damned school.

She started moving, rushing through the hallway, keeping her head down to avoid being recognized. I followed, silently, until we got outside. "Suits you." She flinched at the sound of my voice, but kept moving. I had to get her attention somehow, she had to listen to me. She had to hear me out.

"Come on babe!" I pleaded with her. "Babe? Columbia?" I sighed, this was going to seriously piss her off, but I knew she'd stop, even if it was just to shout at me. "HEY, SQEAKY!" It worked. She turned suddenly, to face me. She was seriously pissed off. She looked like she was about to hit me. "SQEAKY? I thought I was your 'BABE' Eddie?" She continued to glare at me. I just couldn't find the words I needed to say, and soon it felt really awkward.

Columbia was staring at her feet, and I saw her shake her head slightly, and, was she smiling? "Ya know," she started, "every time there's an awkward silence, a gay baby is born." I couldn't believe she'd just said that. I stared at her, in total shock, before we both burst out laughing. Eventually we calmed down and she looked up at me, "Ya know, I'm still mad at ya." I raised my eyebrows and smiled, "Yeah? Well I'm mad at you too."

I continued to smile at her and watched as she tried to stifle a laugh. That change I'd felt at the disco, I could feel it again. That trust between us, and something more. I still wasn't completely sure what it was, but as I was staring down ito her clear, green eyes, I knew that something had, definitely, changed. Then, slowly, without actually thinking about it, or even really meaning to do it, I leant in, closing the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers.

Was there an actual reason for doing it? I don't know. I don't really think there was. It wasn't for fun, it sure as fucking hell wasn't for my status… it was just an instinct, I guess. It just felt right. That's the only reason I can give. It wasn't like any other kiss I'd ever had, either, and trust me, I've had my share of kisses. It was slow; shy and tentative. Not rushed and forceful with some chick round the back of a bar.

It felt different, too. Like it actually meant something. Which was weird for me, but then, this was a weird experience, and my mates weren't exactly standing around us, chanting 'Stick it down her throat, Ed!'. It only lasted a few seconds, and when I pulled away, Columbia was staring at me, wide-eyed. She didn't move or speak for a few seconds, like she was frozen from shock, but she snapped out of it quickly.

"What on earth was that, Eddie?" She hit me across the back of my head and I winced, girl actually had some muscle. Suddenly I felt unsure of myself, what exactly _had_ that been? I crossed my arms defensively, "What are you asking me for? I was only trying to get my jacket back" I insisted. "YOU were the one who planted one on ME!" She stared at me, incredulously. "Was not!" "Was too!"

She glared and pointed at me, threateningly, "I'm telling ya, Edward Scott, that was NOT me!" I smirked at her, "Wanna bet five bucks?" Her glare disappeared and was replaced with a look of confusion, "Wanna bet five bucks on what?" "That you kissed me, and that you wanna do it again!" I realized I probably sounded super cocky and arrogant, but that's how I always acted when I was nervous.

She let out a sharp laugh, "Fine. Cause I so wouldn't kiss ya again! Ya taste like cigarettes, and.. And spinach or something!" I almost laughed at that. Cigarettes? A smoker whose breath tastes like cigarettes? Well that's new! But spinach? Really? I assumed she just picked something she _really_ hated the taste of. "You wouldn't kiss me _again_? So you admit that it was you who kissed me!" I declared, triumphantly.

I knew that wasn't how she meant it, but I couldn't resist the chance to tease her. She opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond. "Wha-" I didn't let her finish, or even start really. I leaned in and kissed her again. This time it lasted longer, she seemed more confidant, kissing me back. "Do I really taste like spinach?" I asked, uncertainly, running my tongue across my teeth when we broke apart.

She laughed at me, shaking her head, but she trailed off, staring at something behind me. I turned to follow her gaze, and saw my entire gang behind us, their jaws practically touching the ground. One of them managed to pull himself together enough to say "Dude, tell us that was a dare!" That pissed me off, I walked up to him, angrily. "No, it wasn't. You have a problem with that?" I was right up in his face now, and everyone was deathly quiet.

"But it was just a kiss, Ed, right? I mean, it didn't actually mean anything, did it?" He sounded unsure, probably because I was now holding him up by the front of his shirt and glaring at him. "Maybe it wasn't just a kiss, maybe it actually did mean something!" I raised my voice, addressing all of them now, dropping him as I did so. "Does anyone have a problem with it? What are you going to do about it, if it was more than 'just a kiss'?" I glared at each of them in turn.

Someone else spoke up, "But Ed, seriously? You and Squeaky? You'd choose her over every other fucking girl in the school?" I turned to glare at him now. "Yeah, I would. I'd pick her any day. She's a fuck load better than those girls in every possible way. And, she looks damn good in my jacket!" Columbia blushed and looked down at her feet. I realised that I had been talking about 'us' without actually asking her if there even was and 'us'. So I turned around and walked back to her, "Columbia, I'm so sorry about everything I've put you through, and I swear no one will hurt you like that again. I really do care about you, will you be my babe, officially? I flinched inwardly, God that sounded so cheesy, but it was hard not to in a situation like this.

She smiled at me, "Ya know what? I actually believe ya. And I suppose it cant hurt ta try, so yes, of course I will. Wow, we sound like something out of a bad romance film." She giggled. I laughed and kissed her again. "Yeah, but I really couldn't give a fuck right now."

**Well, there ya go! They're official! :O Bet you never saw **_**that**_** coming ;) And again, thanks to Frizzy Lizzie for her help with this chapter. I now, I now, its really bad at the end XD but I just couldn't write that and NOT have it come out super cheesy, so super cheesy it is! . Ah well! Guess who's POV the next chapter is from?… MAGENTA! :D WOOOOOO! Lolz, yeah, I cant wait for it myself, but tell me what you think anyway. ^^ Kay, see ya, lolz.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N; An update? So soon? OMG! Yeah, I know, but this was quite easy to write, cause I already had it all planned out in my head, so, yeah! Woohoo! Chapter update! And many thanks to Frizzy Lizzie again for proof reading this, even though the whole incest issue totally creeped her out XD Anyway, usual disclaimer, Richard owns all!**_

_**Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

_***Magenta's POV***_

"Remind me again vhy I had to cook my own cake?" I asked, turning around to face the two men behind me. "Because Genta," my brother explained for the hundredth time that day, "Neither Frank or I could prepare a salad without burning it." Frank glared at him, indignantly, "How dare you, Riff Raff! I am a perfectly good cook." Riff and I burst out laughing remembering that the last time Frank had cooked something he had somehow managed to burn down the kitchen in the castle, I had never seen someone make such a mess trying to make a slice of toast!

He looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment, "However," He conceded, "I will agree that your sister is a rather good chef." I shook my head, still laughing, and handed a slice of cake to each of them. "Happy birthday, Genta." Riff grinned at me as I handed his slice to him. "Happy birthday Magenta. Why don't you come back to my room with me after this so I can give you your present?" Frank winked at me and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

I don't think there was anything in the world physically capable of stopping Frank from flirting. I can't actually remember a day that I'd seen him which didn't result in him flirting with me, no matter how young I was or how many times Riff hit him, and I'd known him for ten years; ever since Frank's private tutor decided to teach another student, to keep Frank company, and chose Riff. They'd been friends since day one, which caused quite a stir in the town. All anyone was talking about was the odd friendship between the young prince and the son of a maid, kicked out of the home three years previously and left to care for himself and his young sister, who was only five years old.

We talked and laughed as we ate; about the years we'd had together, and all the trouble we'd gotten into, usually because of Frank. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years; it felt like we'd known each other forever. Of course, I'd known Riff my whole life, but I'd only met Frank when I was eight, and yet I was closer to him than anyone else, except my brother. Although, that wasn't hard, Riff and I were pretty much outcasts.

Transsexual had a very strict hierarchy; at the top were the Furters - the royal family, then their advisors and the nobility, the general and his army, the workforce, the maids, the slaves and then there was us; the useless street urchins. Or, at least, we used to be useless, until Riff got a job up at the castle as a handyman. But I, I was still the pathetic little girl I'd always been, even now at eighteen, an adult.

I sighed sadly to myself, and saw Riff glance up at me, concerned. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sitting room, shouting "Come on! Present time!" I allowed myself to get distracted with the innocent joy of receiving gifts, something our modest budget didn't usually allow. Frank had followed us in, and forced a soft package into my hands. "Mine first, mine first!" He really was just like a spoilt child, and I felt relieved that Riff had grown up over the years, and was no longer the child he used to be, the child Frank usually still acted like.

I smiled at the urgency in his voice and opened the parcel, revealing very lacy, _very_ revealing lingerie. I blushed and glared up at him. He smirked at me and winked again, "I know it will suit you perfectly, trust me, I have a sixth sense for these things. However, it couldn't hurt to be sure, so why don't you try it on? You can model it for us." I felt my cheeks get even hotter, which I didn't think was possible, and hit him over the head. "Frank, has anyone ever told you just how much of a pervert you are?" I asked him, although I couldn't help smiling.

I threw Frank's 'present' on the chair behind me and turned to Riff, "Vell? You better have gotten me something!" He laughed and took a small box off one of the shelves behind him. I grinned as he handed it to me. I opened it and let out a small gasp, taking out the object inside. I held it up to get a better look and watched as the light reflected off its polished surface. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen; a golden locket, with intricate designs covering the front and my name carved delicately into the back. I felt a clasp on the side and opened it, revealing a picture of Riff and me as children, on my tenth birthday.

Riff took it from me and undid the chain, standing in front of me and looping it around my neck, smiling, "You like it?" "Like it? Riff I love it. How could I not? It's beautiful!" He smiled down at me, "You're beautiful, Genta." Suddenly I felt him being pushed into me, our lips almost meeting, "Just make out, already!" I could hear the smirk in Frank's voice. We both took a step back, blushing furiously, "Vhat do you mean by zat, Frank?" I put as much anger into my voice as I could, however I still sounded more shocked and nervous than angry.

Frank chuckled, "Oh come on! You two are too obvious. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised I'm the only one who's noticed it." I couldn't speak, couldn't even form the words in my head. Luckily, Riff could, "Noticed what, exactly, Frank?" His voice sounded cool, calm. Frank rolled his eyes, impatiently, "That you two obviously have a thing for each other! It's not hard to see." My mouth fell open, and Riff looked outraged, "What are you talking about? How could you even suggest that? She's my sister, I would never-" Frank raised his hand, cutting him off, "Whatever. See you two lovebirds later. And happy birthday, again, Magenta."

I watched my brother collapse into a chair the second Frank closed the door behind him and bury his face in his hands. "Vhy vould he say that? I don't, I mean, I couldn't! You're my brother! It vould be wrong..." My voice trailed off as I continued to watch him, waiting for him to reassure me, as he always did whenever something was troubling me, but he just sat there, motionless. "Riff? Vhats wrong? Don't listen to Frank, he's an idiot!" Still he didn't move. "You're my brother... Riff? You don't..?" I heard the uncertainty creep into my voice as Riff looked up at me, and I saw an emotion in his eyes that I wasn't used to seeing there; fear. "Magenta I," His voice was shy, unsure. "I know I'm your brother. And I agree, it is wrong, you're right. But..."

His words wouldn't register in my head, I wouldn't let them. I started to shake my head, trying to think clearly, and saw him get up and start to back away from me. "I'm sorry, Genta. Forget I said anything. Forget Frank said anything. I'm sorry." He sounded so heartbroken, so devastated, like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life in saying what he did, and as he turned to leave I felt something give way inside me and I grabbed his arm, spinning him back around to face me. "Don't be sorry." I assured him, brining our lips together.

Riff kissed me back immediately, deepening it. He placed his right palm against my left and moved our arms up until our fingers separated above our heads and our elbows came together. A sudden spark of something I had never felt before jolted through my entire body and left me breathless. I had seen many adults making that sign before, yet never understood what it was, and certainly had not expected to feel something like I had.

We broke apart suddenly and Riff took a step back from me, he looked taken aback. "Riff, vhat vas zat?" I asked, curious. He stared at me, like he was in shock, "Genta, did I just...? Was that a...? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I never expected... I shouldn't have, oh crap Genta please forgive me!" He was looking anywhere but at me, his face a mask of terror. I gently took his chin and angled his face so that he was looking at me, "Brother, vhat vas zat sign? That feeling? I'm not angry, I just don't understand." I felt numb, like that hadn't just happened, I hadn't just kissed him; my own brother, I couldn't have. That was the only reason my voice remained calm, level, while he was getting more nervous by the second.

"You don't know what that sign means? What any of it means? I never told you, and you're already eighteen? Already an adult? Shit, I've been a terrible guardian." I frowned at this. He had such low self-esteem, always worried that he wasn't taking care of me as well as he should. It had always been like this, since our mother kicked us out, thirteen years ago. Riff had taken care of me since then "That was, well, it was…" He muttered something so low that I couldn't make it out.

"A vhat, Riff?" He sighed, out of embarrassment and frustration, "It's…" He hesitated, and I was ready to prompt him again, but he continued, "It's an elbow copulation. " It took a second for me to understand his choice of words, but then it hit me; "An Elbow Fuck? " I screamed at him, and he winced, whether at the volume of my voice or my bluntness I don't know. This seemed to spur him on though. "Yes Magenta, it is, as you put it, an Elbow Fuck. And that spark" he hissed at me, angrily, "is what you feel when you find your soul mate! Now, are you happy?"

He was practically shouting at me at this stage, and he used my full name, for the second time that night. Before now, I don't think he had ever used it, not since he gave me that name the second our mother had carried me through the doorway, anyway. He was clearly more upset than I had ever seen him before, and it was all because I had kissed him.

The full meaning of his words hit me suddenly and I took a step away from him. I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I was too shocked to think clearly. Too shocked to remember how wonderful and natural it had felt to kiss him. Too shocked to remember the realisation I had had only moments ago; he was more than a brother to me, and would always be more than a brother to me. Tears of shock and worry rolled down my cheeks as I turned and sprinted into my room.

"Genta! Genta, wait!" I heard Riff calling out behind me, but I ignored him, locking my door when I heard him running towards me. I collapsed against the door, sobbing. It felt wrong to lock my brother out like that, but I needed to think clearly, and I knew that would be impossible with him around. There was one thing I was sure of, however; that stupid little prince was going to pay for this.

_**So, there you have it! She kissed him, yay! ^^ Lolz, it is so weird to ship an incest couple o.O But I just don't see them like that! Haha, anyway, tell me what you think? Please? I always appreciate any form of feedback ^^ 3 **_

_**Anyway, till next time… which will probably not be too long, cause I have a bit of the next chapter written already XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N hello, my name is A FRIGGEN UPDATE PEOPLES :D ! lol yeah. Anywho, last chapter with our trannies XD for a while, back to the boring (yet super-dooper awesome) earthlings. Oh, and someone pointed out in a review that columbias accent in this and the movie don't match, but she doesn't have her accent from the movie (at the moment) cause nell has an australian accent, which columbia wouldn't have, cause she hasn't been around anyone with an Australian accent since her parents died! (So how does she get it? You'll have to keep reading the fic until you find out XD) OK, so this chapter has only been reviewed by Microsoft word, so sorry if it aint great, but my editor away (I think .) so yeah, it was down to the computer! Anyway, enough time wasting on authors notes, yeah?**

***Riff-Raff's POV***

I awoke with a start as the bed fell away from beneath me, before realising that it was actually a door, Magenta's door, which I had fallen asleep against last night after she refused to open it. I picked myself up, stretching and dusting myself off, remembering the events of last night and wondering if they had even happened, and how sick and twisted it made me that I had allowed my sister to kiss me, that I had kissed her back. Part of me hoped that they hadn't happened, that I'd dreamt it, although that would make me even more twisted and sick – to dream about kissing my sister.

As I stretched I watched the figure of my sister walking quickly toward the kitchen, and after hesitating for a short moment, I followed her. I stopped at the kitchen doorway, leaning against the frame casually as she started preparing breakfast, as though this was a normal morning. When she didn't acknowledge my presence I made my way over to the table and sat down. "Mornin' Genta." I greeted her cheerfully. I waited for a response, but got none as she continued to ignore me. "Feel any different today, as an official adult?" Silence.

I caught the scent of whatever it was she was cooking and tried to guess at what it was. I suspected it was pancakes. I loved her cooking, best food in all of Transylvania. "What are you making?" she turned on me suddenly, glaring, and I saw tears rolling down her face, her eyes red. It was the first time I'd seen her without make up since she was thirteen. She was just as beautiful without it, if not more so.

"Don't pretend like nothing happened yesterday, Riff." I tried to speak but she cut me off before I had a chance, "Zis isn't normal for a brother and sister. Ve shouldn't feel like zis. Ve shouldn't have, I shouldn't have…" She broke down sobbing, and I jumped up instinctively, rushing over and holding her in my arms. She tried to push me away, to pull herself out of my grip, but I tightened my hold on her, making shh-ing sounds and trying to calm her down.

"It's ok Genta; everything is going to be ok. We'll work it out." I was trying to convince myself as much as her. I felt her shake her head, still sobbing "How can you say zat, Riff? How can you say zat _anything_ vill work out after last night?" She sounded so desperate, so in need of reassurance, and I wished I had the answers she wanted, wished I could tell her that no one would care, no one would know. But I couldn't say that to her; I couldn't lie to her.

Instead I sighed and buried my face in her soft hair, "I don't know, Genta, but it has to. We're all we have, all we've ever had, but now more than ever." I held her for a while longer until she calmed down, and then held her away from me so I could look directly into her eyes. I steeled myself with a deep breath before continuing, "I promise you, Genta, we _will_ make this work, no matter what _this _is. I… I love you, more than I should, but I can't seem to help that, and I will _never_ let anyone hurt you!" She stared up at me, her eyes showing nothing but trust in me, and smiled. I couldn't help smiling back and pulling her into a hug.

We pulled back slightly and I though back over last night and everything that had happened. Had there really been a spark? Was that even possible? There was no incident of a brother and sister ever being soul mates, although I suppose most siblings don't exactly do those sort of things with each other… I tried searching her face for any indication of how she felt about me, about us, but it had reverted back to it's usual, unreadable state.

I hesitated for a second before leaning in slowly, giving her time to pull away, expecting her to pull away, but she didn't, and I could only watch in amazement as she closed the distance between us and threw her arms around my neck. It felt like we were pouring everything – our feelings, passion and fear for the future – into that kiss, and we broke apart breathless.

I noticed one of her arms had dropped to her side, and started moving my hand toward it, without meaning to. I stopped it, right in front of her hand, and glanced up at her briefly, "Can I, I mean, can we… Can we try it again? I have to see…" She seemed confused at first, but followed my gaze down to our hands and blushed, but nodded slightly. This time, she moved her arm as well, and as our palms and elbows came together in the traditional Transylvanian sign, I felt an even stronger spark than before and there was a look of wonder mirrored in both of our faces.

"I thought I'd imagined it, it's never happened like this before… it shouldn't happen; it isn't normal!" Genta placed a finger on my lips, stopping me from saying anything more. "It doesn't matter," she assured me. "So vhat if it isn't normal? Vhat is so fun about being normal, anyway? It's happened now anyway, and I'm glad. Scared, but glad." She paused for a moment and smirked, "Ze little prince is still going to pay for throwing us into this, though." I chuckled and agreed with her, silently thanking Frank for everything.

I couldn't believe my luck; the most beautiful, magnificent person in the world, not only my sister, but my lover too. I felt like the luckiest man alive, despite the complications this was sure to cause. "How long do you think it will be before Frank asks about us?" Genta opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knocking on the door, getting louder and more impatient by the second. She sighed and shook her head, "Not long at all, apparently."

I groaned at his terrible timing and made my way over to the door slowly. "Riff Raff, open the bloody door already!" He demanded, "How dare you leave royalty standing outside in the cold! I have some very important questions to ask." I heard him chuckle, and saw his irritating, superior smirk when I threw the door open. "You're a spoilt brat, you know that Frank?"

He ignored me, stepping into the house and walking through into the sitting room, throwing his coat on one of the chairs. "Hasn't she used my gift yet?" He asked in mock surprise and outrage, indicating to the box that had been left on the chair, untouched. "Why are you here, Frank?" I asked, dreading his answer. He raised a single eyebrow and smirked at me, "As if you don't already know? So?" He asked expectantly.

"So vhat?" Genta countered, coming out from the kitchen, arms crossed defensively. He rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically, "_So_ are you two a _couple_ yet?" I felt his eyes boring into me, although I refused to look at him. Glancing at Genta I saw she was blushing again. "Hah, I knew it! I should set people up professionally, I'm a natural!" He declared triumphantly.

My head snapped up suddenly and I turned to him, "Frank please don't tell anyone, we'd be killed! You know what the crime for incest is, I can't let her get hurt because of me; she, well we're soul mates!" I finished, embarrassed. I hadn't meant to reveal the fact that we were soul mates, but it had somehow came out anyway.

Franks jaw dropped and he looked from me to Genta and back again in shock. "Soul mates? Seriously? Is that even possible for siblings?" I tried to answer but he continued anyway, "I really am a natural. Damn Riff, you're a lucky guy. Your sister is hot!" Genta and I glared at him and he shut up quickly. "Sorry, sorry, relax! Don't worry though, your secret's safe with me, I won't tell a soul." He mimed zipping his lips, then froze, sniffing the air. "Hey, is someone making pancakes? I'm starving!" I rolled my eyes and Genta laughed, "Greedy pig!"

**A/N Woot, now they're official too ^^ And frank is awesome and brilliant to write in. I seriously love him. Is it weird that I love RiffXMagenta and the incest diesnt freak me out? o.O Ah well, how gives a fuck, right? Wow, that's like, the first curse word in this chapter XD its cause eddie isn't in it ;) ok, I know I said on one of the previous chapters that this wa based in modern times, but I think im changing that, cause it just doesn't make sense if this is in the 21C! I mean, even from the groupie point of view, they were around back then, but not really now. So yeah, its back to the 60s/70s! ^^ Ok dokies, review please? It makes Frankie happy ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N Sorry for not updating sooner but I'm a lazy assed bitch, so sorry 'bout that! No promise that these will get any more frequent but I can't imagine taking any goddamned longer! I was on my summer holidays for three months, so that's seriously the biggest reason for the delay. But I seem to have gotten my inspiration for this back, so I can almost guarantee that these will (hopefully) be up every 2 weeks or so ^^ anyway, read my minions ;)**_

***Eddie's POV***

I slammed the door as hard as I could behind me, heading straight for my bike; not even checking if Columbia would follow me, although I knew she would, after all she always did.

I felt her slide onto the bike behind me, her arms fastening around my waist as I started the bike up.

"Eddie, calm down!" But I couldn't calm down; I refused to. We sped off, breaking every speed limit on the way.

"EDDIE! EDDIE WOULD YOU JUST SLOW DOWN?" Columbia was shouting, knowing it was the only I would acknowledge her existence at that moment.

She wasn't normally bothered by my driving; in fact she seemed to get a thrill out of the speed, the recklessness, the danger.

"We're late." I insisted through gritted teeth, holding back on my temper, not letting myself take it out on her.

She wasn't the cause of my anger, after all, so why should she be the victim of it?

"Yes, but I want to get there _alive_!" I sighed, irritated, but slowed down anyway. I knew Columbia was right, as much as I hated to admit it; I couldn't let myself get into one of my moods whenever Scott pushed my buttons, which was every time I attempted to have a conversation with him. I was in no state of mind to be driving at any great speed at that moment anyway; a fucking tree could be in the middle of the road and I wouldn't notice it.

Even after slowing down we arrived pretty much on time. We pulled up outside the restaurant and I went to go inside, but Columbia stepped in front of me, blocking my way. She placed her hands on my shoulders, holding me in place and stared into my eyes. Now that I was looking at her I could see just how worried she actually was.

"I'm fine babe, I promise." I was calming down already, but she seemed unconvinced.

"Just relax, kay? Enjoy yourself tonight. God knows when you'll get out like this again!" She had a point; I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her lips before leading her inside.

The gang wasn't hard to spot; in fact I could hear every word they were saying before I even opened the door. We made our way over to them, and I plastered a grin on my face, throwing my arm around Columbia's shoulders.

We sat down across from Dan and I shook my head in disbelief, "Still can't believe you actually got in, man!"

He laughed and showed me the acceptance form again, "Well believe it Ed! We're not all as thick as you!" I kicked him under the table, but laughed anyway.

I knew I wasn't the brightest, I just couldn't believe anyone from our gang would get accepted to college! It wasn't Harvard, but it was still college, which was more than any of the rest of us could boast about.

No one had believed him when he'd told us this morning. Not even Columbia had bothered to apply to college, so for one of us to apply and actually _get accepted _was pretty much the biggest news all year.

We'd thought it was a joke; it was April fool's day after all, even seeing the acceptance letter hadn't convinced us. We searched it meticulously for any signs of a forgery, but there wasn't any. It was real, 100%!

That was all the excuse we'd needed for a night out, considering none of us had gotten out since New Year's, and I was just about ready to kill for a chance to get out of that madhouse I was stuck living in!

As if Dr. Scott wasn't bad enough, I had to live with my mother as well. Of course, _I_ was to blame for all of _her_ problems, at least in Scott's eyes. _I_ was the one who drove her to drink, _I_ was the one who made dad leave and_ I_ was the one who ruined her life. _I wish._

I never understood why the blame all came to rest on me, but I guess Scotty just didn't want to blame his "poor sister" for making a mess out of her own life, so naturally it was because of her rebellious son.

"Ed? Hey, Ed!" My attention snapped back to the current situation to find everyone staring at me. Columbia glanced over at me, worry etched in her face. She cleared her throat, unsure, "He, well Dr. Scott kinda had a go at him earlier…" Her voice trailed away and was replaced by groans of frustration from around the table. I wasn't the only one who'd had enough of my uncle, apparently.

"Again? Doesn't he ever get tired of being a stubborn pain in the ass?" Dan rolled his eyes in exasperation. I just shook my head and laughed, "Never. Not when it's at my expense anyway. Forget it, though; he's not going to ruin tonight, right?" This was met with a unanimous cheer from around the table as I caught a waiter going past and ordered the first round.

The night seemed to fly by, though no one had quite as much to drink as I expected, not that that made any difference in Columbia's case; hardly took anything for her to get hammered. But as the night went on my mind kept returning to Dr. Scott earlier that morning, and I was pretty sure Columbia's did too, and her eyes seemed to glance in my direction every few minutes. Eventually her curiosity got the better of her;

"Eddie, what did your uncle mean by 'We don't want another accident'?" I sighed, I'd been dreading this for a while, knowing it would come up eventually but really wishing it hadn't been Scott who'd brought this up. I should have known he would though; he never missed an opportunity to fuck my life up. Everyone else stopped what they were doing and turned to watch us; they'd all heard this story before.

"'Bout six years ago, not long after I'd met this bunch of idiots," I indicated to the lads gathered behind me, "My uncle had…an accident that landed him in that wheelchair the he despises so much." I could see the colour drain from her face as my words sank in.

"Eddie, you didn't?" Her voice was shaking, unsure of where this was going, probably regretting asking me the question in the first place, but there was no stopping now.

"He knew who I was hanging out with and what I was getting caught up in, so I don't know why he freaked out so much, but he barged in on me one day when I was shootin up and lost it. I was already out of it, so I didn't really think about what I was doing, but I knew my knife was in my pocket…"

Her face was growing paler by the second and I wouldn't have been surprised if she covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the end of it. "Eddie, tell me you didn't!" She sounded desperate; of course she wouldn't want to go out with some psychopath who went around putting his ex-Nazi relatives in wheelchairs.

"I didn't attack him, babe, no. But I did threaten him. He was backing away from me, and I guess I didn't realise how close to the stairs we'd gotten… Mom had left a pile of empty Baker's shop and passing out. I woke up in the hospital next day with a cop staring down at me. Scott's never forgiven me."

"Have you ever _apologised_?" Columbia's voice was sharp and clear. Nothing sobers you up quicker than finding out that your boyfriend almost killed his uncle. "Babe, please what kind of heartless monster do you think I am?" She raised her eyebrows as everyone else burst out laughing. "Yes babe, I've apologised!" She laughed and shook her head, "Course ya did, Eddie. I knew that she was trying to forget about what I'd just told her and I hoped another drink would do just that as I called the waiter over again.

As the night crawled on and Columbia began flirting with just about everyone in the place (which happened every time she had more than two drinks; I never could understand how her personality turned completely around when she was drunk!) I began to watch her even more than usual, and started thinking.

I was already eighteen, and it was coming up to her birthday too. School would be out in a few months, and neither of us had anything planned. What was going to happen then? What were we going to do? There was only one thing I was sure about, and that was that I never wanted to be without her.

Ms. Skarrow wouldn't be happy of course, and neither would Scott, but then, when had either of them ever approved of me and Columbia? I didn't have a ring, but then this hadn't exactly been part of the plan for tonight. I decided to just wait it out until the right moment came up, the ring could come later.

Finding the right moment to propose is a fucking pain in the ass! We'd been out since eight and it was already two a.m. and not a single chance had presented itself. I had just decided to forget the whole romantic idea and just ask her out straight, when, as usual, my goddamned uncle decided to fuck everything up.

"Oy Eddie, phone call for you!" I looked up at the barman wondering who the hell would be calling me at this time. Columbia looked over at me curiously, and shrugged; I hadn't a clue who was calling.

"Eddie?" I froze at the sound of the voice at the other end. "Why the _hell_ are you calling me tonight?" My uncle; I should have guessed. He ignored my question and continued talking, my face growing paler as he did. As I put the phone down I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" I stared at Columbia for a minute, not really knowing how to respond; the news hadn't really sunk in yet. I could see the worry in her eyes as she watched me open and close my mouth, trying to form the words.

"My… my mom, she just died…" I could hear the disbelief in my own voice, how was this even possible? There wasn't anything wrong with her; she'd been perfectly fine and perfectly drunk when I'd left.

Columbia's eyes widened as she took in my words "Eddie, I'm so sorry-""I have to go!" I didn't want to hear any apologies, any sympathy. I just had to get out of there. All of a sudden the place felt like it was suffocating me and I needed to get out, to breathe.

Columbia watched as I pushed my way out through the crowd and a small part of me remembered my plans, but they were pushed aside. I couldn't think of that at that moment; my fucking mother had apparently decided to fucking kick the bucket!

Now don't get me wrong; I loved her, in a way. But only as my obligation as her son – she was normally just a pain in the ass. I was going to miss her, a LOT, but the biggest thing on my mind at that moment was what the fuck was going to happen to me? We had lived with my uncle, and there was no way in hell that he was going to keep me under his roof without his precious sister forcing him to.

As I sped down the road on my bike the worst thought of the evening hit me; Columbia. What the hell was going to happen there? There was no way I was going to leave her; I couldn't imagine my life without her. I mean I spent the best part of the night trying to figure out how to propose to her. My life was a fucking mess.

_**S? What'cha think? Finished this off on the phone to my 'editor' so sorry for any spelling mistakes in the last few paragraphs when I was typing with one hand and discussing idiots in our school! XD**_

_**Oh, and thanks for all the reviews! I never imagined that this would get half the reads it has. So thanks a bunch; everyone gets one of Genta's pancakes ^^**_


End file.
